kingkillerfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ángeles
Entidades conocidas como ángeles se mencionan en varios puntos de la mitología y folclor de la crónica del Asesino de Reyes. Algunas personas usan la frase "Tehlu y sus ángeles" para mostrar desesperación, y se supone que existen en base al Libro del Camino de la religion tehlina. No mucho se sabe sobre los detalles especificos de como son los ángeles o de que manera se comportan, pero Skarpi cuenta una historia, que ironicamente, hace que lo arresten por herejía, en la cual aparecen seres que cualquier persona reconocería como angelical. : "Entonces vinieron con Aleph, y él los tocó. Él tocó sus manos y ojos y corazones. La última vez que los tocó hubo dolor, y alas salieron de su espalda para llevarlos a donde desearan. Alas de fuego y sombra. Alas de hierro y vidrio. Alas de piedra y sangre. :: Fue que Aleph mencionó sus largos nombres y fueron cubiertos por un fuego blanco. Él fuego danzó a lo largo de sus alas y las hizo gráciles. Él fuego aleteo en sus ojos y pudieron ver en lo más profundo de los corazones humanos. Él fuego llenó sus bocas y cantaron canciones de poder. Y entonces el fuego se asento en su frente como estrellas de plata y se volvieron sabios y honorable, además de adquirir una terrible presencia. Fue cuando el fuego los consumio y desaparecieron de los ojos mortales. :: Nadie más que los poderosos pueden verlos, y solo en momentos de gran dificultad y peligro. Se encargan de llevar la justicia, y Tehlu es el más poderoso de todos -" Antes de que Skarpi fuera interrumpido por la Justicia Telhina, el menciona "Tehlu es el más poderoso de todos", por lo que, de acuerdo con esta versión de la historia, Tehlu podría no ser un dios menor; si no un ángel debajo en la jerarquía de Aleph, aunque no existe un acuerdo sobre esto. Ángeles conocidos * Tehlu - But Tehlu stood forward saying, "I hold justice foremost in my heart. I will leave this world behind that I might better serve it, serving you." He knelt before Aleph, his head bowed, his hands open at his sides. * Kirel - Kirel, quien fue quemado pero dejado vivo en las cenizas de Myr Tariniel. * Deah - Deah, quien había perdido dos esposos en la batalla, y cuyo rostro, boca y corazón eran duros y fríos como la piedra. * Enlas - Enlas, quien no llevaba espada ni comía la carne de animales, y que nadie habia oido que usara palabras hirientes. * Geisa - La bella Geisa, que había tenido cien amantes en Belen antes de que los muros cayeran, siendo la primer mujer en conocer el toque impropio de un hombre. * Lecelte - Lecelte, que reía facil y seguido, even when there was woe thick about him. * Imet - Imet, apenas más que un chico, que nunca canto y mataba facilmente, sin lágrimas. '' * Ordal - ''Ordal, la más joven de todas, quien nunca había visto nada morir, se paró frente a Aleph, con su cabello dorado adornado con un moño. * Andan - Y junto a ella estaba Anden, cuya cara era una máscara con ojos llameantes, cuyo nombre significa "enojo". '' Especulación Estrella Blanca Es interesante notar que en [[El temor de un hombre sabio|''El temor de un hombre sabio]], cuando la mente dormida de Kvothe desperto durante su pelea contra Felurian, con lo que gana gran habilidad en nombrar y obtener poder con lo que se describe como una estrella blanca en su frente. Esto es muy similar a la descripción del poder de los ángeles, "Él fuego aleteo en sus ojos y pudieron ver en lo más profundo de los corazones humanos. Él fuego llenó sus bocas y cantaron canciones de poder. Y entonces el fuego se asento en su frente como estrellas de plata" Alas de fuego y sombra En la historia de Skarpi, Aleph le dio a sus ángeles alas de Fuego y Sombra. Los ángeles solo pueden ser vistos por gente realmente poderosa y solo en momentos de gran peligro (normalmente son invisibles a los ojos mortales). En Tarbean, Kvothe ve "un ave con alas de fuego y sombra", cuando esta tirado en el piso despúes de ser golpeado y muriendo de frío, antes de ser salvado por un hombre que usa una mascara de Encanis. "Imaginé la muerte como un ave con alas de fuego y sombra. Flotó sobre mi, mirando con paciencia, esperando por mí... Dormí, y la gran ave puso sus alas alrededor de mí. Imaginé su deliciosa calidez." Debido a que no se vuelve a mencionar "fuego y sombra" en ningún otro momento de los libros de este modo, este fragmento puede significar que uno de los ángeles de Aleph estaba protegiéndolo, o tal vez reclamando para si a Kvothe esa noche. Ángeles Fata En El Árbol del Relámpago Bast explica a Kostrel que algunos Fatas tienen apariencia demoníaca. Ante esa afirmación el niño pregunta si hay Fatas con apariencia angelical, a lo que Bast responde que espera que sea así. Dadas las múltiples apariencias que puede mostrar el pueblo feérico, es posible que alguno de sus habitantes presente los rasgos que los humanos atribuyen a los ángeles. Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Religión